Kneel For Me
by SayAnythingLovely
Summary: Loki has failed. His plan has been ruined. He waits in his cell to be returned home with Thor, when he receives an unexpected visitor. LokiXNatasha


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. And I am not that experienced as a writer, so.. I do hope you enjoy this short story.  
_

_You failed. _Loki hissed silently to himself, mouth covered by that damned muzzle that S.H.I.E.L.D placed on him. To silence his incessant lies and trickery. Fools. In that.. similar cell he had been in when they had first captured him. Ah, but then, it had all been part of the plan. Now? His plan had been destroyed by those.. those Avengers. How dare they. He was a God.. and to think he had to go.. back to Asgard with that wretched king who continued to claim he was his brother. He snorted, sound muffled by his muzzle, dark hair falling messily down to his shoulders. Over the soft nape of his neck, green eyes shadowed with irritation. Unfinished rage and cold vengeance. They would never hold him, back. Not forever. His body jerked slightly as he heard the familiar beep of buttons being pushed. He glanced over toward the door of the thick glass chamber, his hands bound together by metal cuffs, sitting down on a single bench off to the side of the cell. His fingers twitched, head tilting in clear surprise as one of the Avengers, Natasha, opened the thick glass door, walking inside. _Bad idea. _He sneered silently, his muzzle hiding his wicked smirk. Ah, but she seemed less than daunted by his presence. It annoyed him. She was quite pretty, being a human, with rich, dark red curs down to just above her shoulders, blue eyes cold, lips quirked up on one side.

"Your plan failed, Loki. How does it feel to be sitting in a cell again?" Her voice was low, dark and snickering. _How dare she!_ Loki uttered a muffled snarl of anger and launched himself up off the bench toward her. She reacted instantly, and leaped out of his way, sending him crashing into the glass near her. He groaned in pain and slid down the wall, onto the floor, sides heaving as he glared at her beneath his dark hair. Still entirely unafraid, calm, Natasha walked toward him, standing a few inches away from where he rested. "I did not come here to fight you, Trickster." His eyes glinted in clear disbelief, making her snicker. "I do believe your intentions had.. some good in them. Let it be only to be seen as higher than your brother, you just came about it the wrong way." _He is not my brother!_ Loki screamed into the muzzle, though it only came out as unintelligible sounds, glaring at her with a soft hiss. She smirked, brushing her dark red hair back, brow lifted softly. "Which is why I believe at least one person should kneel for you today." His eyes widened, before his dark brows furrowed, expression wary. _What was she playing at?_

"Stand up." She ordered calmly. He squirmed, grasping the edge of the bench in his cuffed hands, hauling himself to his feet, though his eyes never once leaving her face, which was twisted into an incredibly attractive sneer. She grasped him by his shoulders, pinning him roughly to the wall. He squeaked softly in pain, and her upper lip curled into a wicked smirk. "Only one person will ever kneel for you, Loki. Me. And only once." Her hand stroked down his chest slowly, feeling his lean muscles through his black shirt. His eyes widened and he blinked rapidly. Before he could think, she grasped his cuffed wrists and snagging them up on a slightly extended shard of metal near where the door was. He was trapped. He squirmed and tugged slightly, but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She locked her eyes with his, and smirked, dropping slowly down onto her knees, kneeling before him, face level with the front of his leather pants. His upper lip curled inside the muzzle. God he despised her. He snarled and jerked, trying to get free. His eyes widened, seemed to bulge with a sharp gasp as her hand began to caress his shaft through his pants.

His arousal was noticeable by now.. he wasn't as built as Thor, but he could tell by her expression she was faintly impressed. He smirked, but gasped as she squeezed him roughly, making him yelp in pain. "Don't get cocky." She sneered, smirking at her slight pun, slowly unzipping his trousers, and sliding the tight leather down his thighs, to rest around his knees. "Silk black boxers. Hmm.." she noted with a small snicker. He glared at her, but whimpered slightly as she shimmied those down as well. He was well exposed to her now. Well aroused. Loki shuddered weakly as her hand wound slowly around his shaft, stroking him as she knelt on her knees. He closed his eyes, not sure how to feel. To either enjoy it, or feel sick about it. A human was touching him.. a mortal.. And not just any mortal. That sickening woman who ruined his plans. Closed the portal using his staff. He decided to feel sick about the whole thing.

He fought the urge to moan or show any enjoyment in what she was doing to him. It clearly irritated her, and she growled darkly in the back of her throat, leaning closer and sucking him deeply into her waiting mouth. His pelvis jerked on it's own accord, moaning loudly into his muzzle. Which was irritatingly working well as a gag. She smirked and moved her head slowly back and forth, sucking him deeper each time. Until her pace proved to slow, and his hips began to thrust roughly into her mouth, wanting her to go faster. She grunted and grasped his shaft on one hand, squeezing him slowly. Harder. Harder. He yelped and his hips stopped moving. Her grip slacked. "Obey me, you mewling quim." She snarled darkly, voice muffled by his hard cock that filled her mouth. He weakly whimpered and bobbed his head, sickened to his very core by himself. She leaned back, feeling him throb in her hands harder. Faster. She smirked and sucked him deeply into her mouth again, making a soft noise as he released.

She swallowed thickly, throat convulsing as she did, leaning back. Loki was shaking, skin flushed, bruised in places on his bare thighs. She leaned back with a wry smirk, calmly standing up.

His eyes were wide, staring at her with angered disbelief. That was it? Natasha smirked. "One person knelt for you, Loki. Only once. Be satisfied with that." She stepped back, surveying his half naked form, unable to do much by being hooked up by his cuffs. With a cruel chuckle, she nodded slightly. "Thank you. For your cooperation." Natasha turned, and licking her lower lip slightly, calmly left the cell, closing and locking the glass door behind her.


End file.
